YunJae Yaoi Chibi Innoncent Oneshot
by Mrs.Jaelephant
Summary: Yunho kecil yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan Jaejoong yang begitu polos juga menyukai Yunho


Tittle : YunJae Love story

Author : Me a.k.a Biechan

Pairing : YunJae and other

Gendre : Fluffy,Yaoi

Rating : PG-15

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** **Typo end EYD! No edit!**

**_Enjoy it ^^_**

.

.

.

.

.

Suara berisik terdengar disebuah rumah bercat gading,dimana seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun tengah berlari dengan tubuh telanjang sambil menenteng dot susu ditangan mungilnya. Dibelakangnya seorang wanita tidak terlalu tua mengejarnya dari belakang dengan wajah yang frustasi

"Yunnhooo…ayo mandi sayang!"kata wanita tersebut.

"Cileo! Cileo!"ucap anak kecil tersebut.

"Aigoo,ayolah baby umma mau mencuci…"kata wanita tersebut kepada anaknya.

"Uno ngga mau mandi!" kata anak kecil bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu

"Mandi!"

"Cileooooo~~~~"teriak Yunho kesal.

Yunho terus berlari hingga keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan tubuh mungilnya yang telanjang hingga memperlihatkan Little Yunhonya. Mrs. Jung tak menyerah untuk membujuk sang anak agar mau mandi hingga aksi kejar-kejaran sampai dihalaman rumah.

"Yak! Yunho! Ayo mandi!"kesal Mrs. Jung.

"Cileo! Cileo!"keukeuh Yunho.

"Aiishh,anak itu!"kesal Mrs. Jung.

Yunho terlihat begitu senang mengerjai sang umma,terbukti dengan menjulurkan lidahnya yang pendek kemudian berlari dengan tidak teratur membuat pantat montoknya bergoyang kesana kemari menuju sepeda kesayangannya yang terparkir di dekat ayunan. Dengan semangatnya Yunho mendorong sepedanya tanpa memperdulikan sang umma.

"Mau kemana? Mandi dulu"

"Uno mau main cepeda! Umma jangan kejal uno,uno nanti balap cepedanya"kata Yunho dengan begitu serius.

"Biar pun kau mengayuh sepedamu secepat mungkin,umma akan tetap menangkap Yunho…umma lebih besar dari Yunho"kata Mrs. Jung.

"Yunho,mau kemana?"

Kini Mr. Jung turun tangan menghadapi kenakalan sang buah hati,Yunho merengut melihat sang appa.

"Uno main cepeda!"

"Yah,sudah sana…"kata Mr. Jung.

"Yeobo! Yunho belum mandi! Dan dia tengah lenjang begitu!"kesal Mrs. Jung sambil memukul pundak suaminya.

"Biarkan saja sayang,nanti dia pulang sendiri kalau sudah bosan dan pasti minta mandi…jangan memaksanya dia bisa bertambah nakal"

"Yah,sudah tapi setidaknya dia ha…YAK! YUNHO! PAKAI BAJU DULU BABY!"teriak Mrs. Jung melihat sang anak mendorong sepedanya meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

Yunho mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri kompleks tempatnya tinggal tak jarang sesekali orang yang lewat mencubit pipinya yang gendut karena gemas melihatnya. Saat menyusuri persimpangan Yunho menghentikan sepedanya dan tak berkedip melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu imut dan manis dibalut kaos pink lembut,celana putih tulang,jepitan berwarna pink di rambutnya sambil memegang boneka hello kitty tengah berdiri dengan bibir terpout lucu dan seorang wanita tidak terlalu tua tengah berjongkok didepannya.

"Baby,kenapa cemberut?"

"Umm….maa….euunngg…puyang!"

"Mulai sekarang kita pindah kemari sayang,nanti disini baby bisa dapat teman baru kok"

"Euunngg…."keluh anak manis tersebut.

"Yah,sudah baby sana main gih! Umma dan appa mau beres-beres barang dulu"

"Ukh!"

Anak kecil yang baru berumur 4 tahun itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal kemudian berlari menuju taman kecil ditengah kompleks . Anak kecil itu berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh karena kakinya yang belum kuat menopang tubuhnya yang mungil. Yunho melihat anak manis yang mengalihkan perhatiannya berjalan menuju taman langsung mengayuh sepedanya mengikuti anak manis tersebut.

"Euunngg…aah!"anak manis itu berlari menuju sebuah ayunan dan Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Annyeoongg…."sapa Yunho kepada anak manis bermata bulat itu.

"Euh?"anak manis tersebut memiringkan kepalanya lucu melihat Yunho tersenyum lebar didepannya tanpa mengenakan pakaian.

"Namamu ciapa?"tanya Yunho.

"Nu..uuceo?"tanya anak manis itu balik.

"Namaku uno,namamu ciapa?"tanya Yunho lagi.

"Joongie immidaaa…"jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku uno"kata Yunho.

"Uno nngg…gaa pakai baju!"kata anak manis itu.

"Hehehehe"cengir Yunho.

"Uno ceyanjang!"jerit anak kecil itu imut sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Uno…uno…nanti pakai baju kookk"bela Yunho.

"Umm..mmaa…"anak manis itu memanggil ummanya,mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca dan Yunho menatap bingung melihat anak manis itu didepannya.

"Uno ngga jahat kok"kata Yunho lagi.

"Joongie mau ummaaa…."kata anak kecil bernama Joongie itu lebih lengkapnya Kim Jaejoong.

Melihat Jaejoong menangis Yunho bergerak mendekat dan memeluknya,Jaejoong terkejut namun terlihat semburat pink dipipinya yang gembil.

"Cudah,jangan nangis lagii…uno olang baik kok hehehe"kata Yunho.

"Jinjja?"tanya Jaejoong dengan matanya yang membulat. Yunho pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne!"kata Yunho dengan anggukan lucu.

"Un..no…ngga pakai baju! Joongie hihihihi…"Jaejoong tertawa lucu hingga mata bulatnya tinggal garis saja.

Yunho mengembungkan pipinya melihat Jaejoong menertawai dirinya. Jaejoong beranjak turun dari ayunan dan berlari meninggalkan Yunho,Yunho pun pergi mengejar Jaejoong. Jaejoong berlari sambil tertawa tampaknya keberadaan Yunho membuat wajah cemberutnya sirna.

"Tunggu uno!"teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong berlari masuk kedalam sebuah terowongan di taman bermain itu dan Yunho ikut masuk kedalam hingga menemukan Jaejoong tengah berjongkok disana.

"Kecemu!"teriak Yunho girang.

"AAKKHH!"jerit Jaejoong histeris kemudian tertawa dan mulai berlari lagi.

"Jangan lali! Uno capek!"kata Yunho.

Mereka terus berlari hingga Jaejoong terlihat kelelahan dan Yunho pun berhasil menangkap dirinya. Jaejoong menjerit lagi saat Yunho memeluknya dari depan dan mengangkat tubuhnya mungilnya susah payah keluar dari terowongan.

"Joongie mau tuyuuuunn…"kata Jaejoong.

"Ngga mau!"kata Yunho.

"Unnooo…"teriak Jaejoong.

"Joongie nakal! Uno capek! Cekalang Joongie ngga bica lali lagi"kata Yunho girang.

Yunho masih menggendong Jaejoong,beberapa ahjumma yang sedang bermain bersama anaknya Nampak sangat terkejut melihat mereka. Dalam pikian mereka,anak kecil ini apa yang mereka lakukan.

Rengekan Jaejoong meminta untuk turun terpaksa membuat Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong,nampaknya Yunho menyukai anak manis itu. Jaejoong memeluk erat boneka hello kittynya sambil menatap Yunho dengan kedipan-kediapan mata yang lucu.

"Joongie kenapa?"tanya Yunho.

"Joongie mau naik itu!"kata Jaejoong kepada Yunho dengan tangan menunjuk patung gajah.

Yunho pun mengangkat tubuh mungil Jaejoong kembali tetapi sebelum Jaejoong duduk dipatung gajah itu,dua orang wanita dewasa memanggil mereka dengan wajah yang begitu terkejut.

"Umma!"teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong serempak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baby!" Mrs. Jung berlari menarik Jaejoong dari gendongan Yunho kemudian menarik Yunho menjauh.

"Umma! Joongie uno!"kesal Yunho sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang telah digendong oleh ummanya Mrs. Kim.

"Ummaaa…."kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk leher ummanya.

"Cepat katakan! Baby umma tidak melakukan sesuatukan? Yaahh,kenapa menggendong anak orang seperti itu tanpa memakai baju"kesal Mrs. Jung.

"Ukh! Telcelah uno!"kata Yunho tidak peduli sambil menyilang kedua tangan dengan gerkan yang lucu.

"Haaiishh,ayo pulang!"kata Mrs. Jung.

"Uno mau cama Joongie!"kesal Yunho.

"Joongie mau main cama uno umma,mau main gajah"kata Jaejoong dengan tangan mungil memegang kedua pipi ummanya.

"Ne,Joongie boleh main dengan uno…"kata Mrs. Kim setuju.

"Yaahh, Soo jin-ah...mianhae ne? ini anakku…nakal sekali bukan?"kata Mrs. Jung.

"Gwenchana,Aku pindah kesini karena aku tahu ada Yunho yang bisa menjaga Joongie dan biasa mengajaknya bermain,Joongie kurang bisa bergaul dengan orang Hyena"kata Mrs. Kim.

"Tapi anakku tidak memakai baju,kau lihat sendiri…"kata Mrs. Jung melihat anaknya tengah cemberut kepadanya.

"Hahahaha,menurutku Yunho itu anak yang baik dan menggemaskan"

"Terserah padamu…"kata Mrs. Jung.

"Nanti malam jadikan kerumah untuk makan malam bersama? "tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Iya,aku akan datang bersama Yunho dan suamiku…mana mungkin aku tak datang keacara sahabatku"

"Sekalian membahas hal perjodohan mereka"kata Mrs. Kim.

"Jadi kau serius?"Tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Yaahh! Bukankah ini cita-cita kita berempat dulu waktu kuliah kau dan suamimu juga aku dan suamiku,jangan bilang kau lupa?"

"Ani,aku malah senang…yah sudah aku pulang dulu yah. Tunggu mana Yunho?"

Mrs. Jung tak melihat anaknya berdiri lagi disampingnya hingga tawa Mrs. Kim membuat Mrs. Jung mengerti. Yunho ternyata tengah berdiri dibelakang umma Jaejoong. Terdengar dari suara Jaejoong yang menyebut nama Yunho berulang-ulang.

"Anakmu ada dibelakangku hyena,aigoo….anakmu lucu sekali"kata Mrs. Kim.

"Tunggu biar kubereskan sebentar…."

"Yaakk! Ayo pulaanggg…."Mrs. Jung tiba-tiba menarik Yunho dari balik punggung Mrs. Kim.

"Joongie!"panggil Yunho.

"Hyena,aku pulang dulu yah…anak nakal ayo pulang!"

"Uno mau Joongieeeeeee,umma nakal!"kesal Yunho.

Sementara itu Jaejoong tengah mempoutkan bibir plum mungilnya melihat kepergian Yunho,Mrs. Kim yang menyadari anaknya cemberut lagi berusaha menghiburnya.

"Nanti malam uno datang lagi baby"kata Mrs. Kim.

"Benal um..mma?"Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar.

"Iya sayang,ayo kita pulang…"

** oOo **

Malamnya keluarga Jung benar-benar datang,saat sampai Yunho yang sudah tidak sabaran langsung berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping ummanya.

"Yunho,jaga Joongie yah baby…awas jangan sampai terjatuh"pesan Mrs. Jung.

"Ciap umma!"kata Yunho lalu memeluk Jaejoong dari depan dan mengangkatnya kembali sementara Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho erat.

"Mereka cepat sekali akrabnya"kata Mrs. Jung.

"Kenapa bisa?"Tanya Mr. Jung.

"Kau tahu saat aku pergi kerumah Soo jin untuk berkunjung,Soo jin menyuruhku membantunya mencari Jaejoong dan ternyata Jaejoong malah bersama Yunho….Yunho menggendongnya dengan keadaan telanjang"kata Mrs. Jung.

"Aigoo,anak itu"kata Mr. Jung tidak percaya.

"Mereka masih kecil,biarkan saja"kata Mr. Kim

"Itu benar,sebaiknya kita siapkan panggangan dulu…"

Saat kedua orangtua mereka tengah menyiapkan makan malam,Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berdua didalam kamar mungil Jaejoong. Keduanya tengah berbaring telengkup di ranjang saling berhadapan. Jaejoong tersenyum malu melihat Yunho menatapnya.

"Joongie cantik cepelti umma uno…"kata Yunho.

"Uno uga tampan cepelti appa Joongie!"balas Jaejoong.

"Hehehehe…"cengir Yunho saat Jaejoong mengatakan dia tampan.

"Cekalang mau main apa?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Main appa dan umma! Uno appa daann..Joongie ummaaa"kata Yunho semangat.

"Ngga mau!" kata Jaejoong dengan bibirnya yang mempout lucu.

"Joongie jadi appa!"kata Jaejoong.

"Joongie jadi umma"kata Yunho.

"Euuunngggg,unnoooooo~~~~~"kesal Jaejoong dengan bibir yang manyun.

"Yah,cudah main yang lain caja!"usul Yunho.

"Yah,cudah…Joongie jadi umma"kata Jaejoong.

Mereka pun mengatur cara bermain,entah apa yang mereka lakukan Yunho bertingkah seperti appanya dan Jaejoong seperti ummanya dengan boneka hello kitty sebagai anak mereka.

"Appa,cudah puyaaanngg…."kata Jaejoong bertingkah seperti ummanya menyambut appanya.

"Cudaahh,appa lapal!"kata Yunho sambil mengelus perut gembulnya.

"Ani! Appa Joongie tidak cepelti itu unnoooo…."protes Jaejoong.

"Telus cepelti apa?"Tanya Yunho.

"Uno tidak poppo Joongie cepelti appa cama umma Joongie telus nanti umma bilang telima kacih

cayaanngg…"kata Jaejoong.

"Poppo?"Yunho memiringkan kepalanya dengan alit yang tertaut bingung.

"Cepelti ini!"

**_Chu~_**

Tak disangka Jaejoong dengan polosnya memperagakan hal tersebut dengan mengecup singkat bibir hati Yunho. Yunho sendiri setelah Jaejoong menciumnya,bibirnya digerakkan mencoba merasakan sesuatu dari ciuman Jaejoong.

"Telima kacih cayaaannggg~~~~"

"Neeeee~~~"sahut Jaejoong dengan senyuman manis.

"Tapi tidak telaca apa-apa"kata Yunho polos.

"Jinjja? Joongie tidak tau poppo punya laca"kata Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

"Ayo ulangi lagi!"kata Yunho semangat.

"Hum!"angguk Jaejoong.

Mereka terus mengulanginya hingga adegan ciuman yang mereka lakukan sebanyak 5 kali karena Yunho yang terus membuat kesalahan hingga Jaejoong mengomel kesal tapi terkesan begitu menggemaskan dan Yunho hanya diam dengan bibir manyun melihat Jaejoong memarahinya.

Saat asyik bermain Mrs. Jung memanggil mereka makan, Yunho beranjak berdiri dengan cepat dan Jaejoong sedang menunggu Yunho untuk menggendongnya.

"Ayo!"kata Yunho.

"Peyan-peyan,Joongie bica jatuh"protes Jaejoong.

"Anio,unoo punya kekuatan cepelti ultlamen!"

"Jinjja?"tanya Jaejoong dengan ekpresinya yang menggemaskan.

"Hum!"

"Uno keleeennn~~~~"teriak Jaejoong girang.

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berdampingan dimeja makan,Jaejoong dengan tenang menunggu sang umma meletakkan makanan dipiringnya sedangkan Yunho sudah gelisah meminta makanan kepada ummanya hingga membuat semua tertawa.

"Semoga saja Yunho jika menikah nanti dengan Jaejoong,sifatnya bisa berubah…lihatlah Jaejoong sangat tenang,lemah lembut,dan cantik pula"kata Mrs. Kim.

"Kau terlalu memuji anakku,Yunho masih kecil jadi wajar saja hyena" kata Mrs. Jung

"Kau tidak tahu saja kelakuannya"

"Anakku inikan jagoan,iyakan jagoan?"goda Mr. Jung kepada anaknya.

"Appa belicik! "kesal Yunho.

"Ummaaaa~~~ Joongie tidak cuka blokoliii~~~"rengek Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Ani,baby harus makan itu"kata Mrs. Kim.

"Makan sayang,itu enak"bujuk .

"Cileo!"kesal Jaejoong.

"Cini bial uno caja yang makan…"celetuk Yunho.

"Benal?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Hum!"

Jaejoong menyuapkan semua brokoli kemulut Yunho dan para orangtua mereka hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah makan malam para orangtua tengah menonton di ruang tamu sambil menunggu hujan reda sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho asyik bermain puzzle bersama.

Waktu terus berjalan,jam sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Mrs. Jung membujuk Yunho untuk pulang namun tabiat keras kepala Yunho membuat kekacauan.

"Cileo!"

"Yunho,kita harus pulang besok kita bisa kesini lagi"

"Cileo! Uno ngga mau puyang kalau Joongie ngga ikut cama uno!"

"Mwo?"Mrs. Jung terkejut.

"Yunho besok kesini lagi dan main lagi sama Joongie,ne?"bujuk Mrs. Kim.

"Uno mau cama Joongieee…"rengek Yunho.

"Aigoo,jadi rumit begini…"

Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping Yunho menatap empat orang dewasa dengan wajah frustasi. Dan Jaejoong kembali dikejutkan ketika Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dan berlari bersusah payah menjauh dari orangtuanya.

"YUNHO! Apa yang kau lakukan baby! Turunkan Joongie!"teriak Mrs. Jung.

"Joongie! Appa cepat bantu Mr. Jung menangkap Yunho"kata Mrs. Kim panik.

"Iya"

"Yak! Yunho turunkan Joongie"perintah Mr. Jung.

"Cileo! Cileo! Cileo!"tolak Yunho mentah-mentah.

"Unnoo,Joongie takuutt…"kata Jaejoong karena orang-orang disekitarnya mulai berteriak-teriak sambil mengeratkan pegangannya dileher Yunho.

"Kenapa ini seperti penculikan anak"kata Mrs. Jung frustasi.

"Aku kira ini sangat lucu"sahut Mr. Kim.

Saat Yunho berdebat dengan sang appa,Mrs. Jung berhasil menarik Jaejoong dan memberikannya kepada Mrs. Kim. Melihat Jaejoong diambil,Yunho menatap kesal kepada sang umma dan detik kemudian Yunho menangis.

"Umma jaaahhaatt! Hiks…hiks…hiks…huwaa…."

"Omo! Yunho menangis?"Mrs. Jung begitu terkejut.

"Huwaaaa…..Uno benci umma! Benci umma!"

"Aigoo,kemari sayang…maafkan umma ne? jangan menangis ara?"

Yunho menangis membuat semuanya tercengang,Mrs. Jung mengisyaratkan untuk secepatnya pulang karena Yunho semakin keras tangisannya. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho pergi sambil menangis membisikkan sesuatu kepada sang umma. Yunho menangis digendongan sang appa dan Mrs. Kim tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Uno cengeng!"celetuk Jaejoong.

"Hiks..hiks..Uno ngga cengeng!"kata Yunho tegas sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Tapi uno nangis cepelti Joongie kalau nangis"kata Jaejoong imut.

"Uno ultlamen ngga bica nangis,tadi uno cuma cedih"kata Yunho.

"Unokan ultamen Joongie…jadi ngga boleh nangis"

"Ne,uno ngga akan nangis…"

"Hum! Becok main lagi yah! Main appa cama umma lagi!"kata Jaejoong semangat.

"Ne! Becok uno datang kecini lagi yah!"

"Iya! Dada unooo…"kata Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Yunho yang pergi menjauh.

"Dada Joongieee…."balas Yunho dengan lambaian tangan juga.

Mobil keluarga jung akhirnya telah pergi,Jaejoong bersama kedua orangtuanya masuk kedalam rumah. Dan Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat celetukan.

"Joongie mau jadi istli uno!"

"Eh?"

"Hehehehe…"cengir Jaejoong sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya.

**The End**

**Plak plok! Gmana wkwkwkwk….**

**Akhirnya jadi juga yah…semoga suka yah ^^**

**Tolong komen yg udah baca :Dbudayakan komen :D**


End file.
